Memorias de un hombrelobo
by Margarita Marquez
Summary: Remus Lupin pasa las noches de Luna llena, solo, en la casa de los gritos... hasta que recibe la más inesperada compañía.


Aclaración:

Esteone-shoot ya fue publicado, en esta misma página, en el capítulo 43 de "La historia antes de ser conatada", pero como no es necesario haberla leído para entender esto, lo pongo como un mini fic para tods quienes quieran leerlo, y a quienes les guste, pongan una crítica.

En genral no me gusta mucho hacer relatos en primera persona de personajes, lugares y situaciones que no me pertenecen, pero siento que esto quedó bueno ...

A ver si os gusta...

* * *

**MEMORIAS DE UN HOMBRE LOBO **

A pesar de cuánto odio ser un licántropo, hay ciertas cosas buenas que salen de eso, aunque suene increíble. Siendo un lobo todos mis sentidos se agudizan; es una cualidad de estos animales para poder cazar, claro que yo no los aprovecho con ese fin.

Pero con el tiempo no solo siendo un lobo mis sentidos se agudizan; sino también siendo humano aunque, claro, en menor medida.

Aún así soy capaz de oír cosas que los demás no pueden, como a los elfos limpiando la Sala Común por las noches; o distinguir a mis amigos en una multitud solo por su aroma; por que cada persona tiene un aroma especial.

Por eso es que cuando sentí unos pasos que se acercaban y reconocí el aroma de mis amigos, creí estar loco. ¿Cómo era posible que ellos se estuviesen acercando, estando yo en la Casa y transformado? Me escondí en una de las habitaciones de arriba, pero el olor no desaparecía y los pasos se seguían acercando.

Cuando escuché con atención me di cuenta que no eran pasos normales; eran las suaves pisadas de un enorme perro, lo supe por que muchas veces oí los pasos del perro de Hagrid; luego venía un sonido de cascos, como los pasos de los centauros, claro que estos pasos eran mucho más livianos, como un animal que camina con elegancia; y finalmente las pequeñas y rápidas pisadas de una rata rechoncha. Era imposible¿cómo tres animales tan distintos podían estar caminando por el túnel en dirección a la guarida de un licántropo?¿de donde venía ese olor?

Chirrió la puerta trampa del túnel y los tres animales subieron hasta la sala. El olor se hizo más intenso. El perro olfateaba el aire, unos cascos golpeaban el suelo y la rata correteaba por todos lados. Entonces el perro ladró. Los perros y los lobos están emparentados, claro; y yo pude entender lo que ese ladrido quería decir.

- _¡¡Lunático!!_

Y esa voz, ese ladrido, sonaron iguales que la voz de Sirius.

- _¿Sirius?_ – aullé a modo de respuesta.

Salí cauteloso de mi escondite y me asomé por la escalera. Abajo estaba el perro, un enorme y lanudo perro negro, junto con un ciervo de lustroso pelaje y una hermosa cornamenta y una rata blanca, pequeña y rechoncha. No necesité que me lo dijeran para comprender que eran ellos, mis amigos. Se habían convertido en animagos.

Creo que pudieron reconocer mi cara de asombro y tristeza antes de darme la vuelta y regresar a la habitación. El perro volvió a ladrar mi nombre, esta vez con más fuerza y un matiz de desesperación, yo no quise darme la vuelta, pero el ciervo me siguió pronto.

No quería verlo, a ninguno de ellos, pero James es obstinado. No soporté mucho tiempo sentir su mirada clavada en mi espalda, así que me di la vuelta y lo miré a los ojos.

Me sentía furioso, otro poco de odio se sumó al que ya sentía por el maldito licántropo que me había mordido casi diez años atrás. No solo me había arruinado la vida a mi, sino que ahora mis amigos se habían puesto en peligro por mi causa; no pude evitar pensar que de haber salido algo mal ellos podrían haber muerto. James pareció adivinar lo que yo pensaba, pues dio un paso hacia mi, con firmeza, negando con la cabeza con rotundidad.

De pronto el perro apareció detrás del ciervo y luego los tres bajamos a la sala.

Nos pasamos toda la noche allí, echados en el suelo. Por momentos olvidaba mi lado humano. Cuando el viento sopló desde el pueblo trayendo consigo el aroma de los humanos, mis sentidos enloquecieron y entonces era un completo lobo hambriento. Corrí por la casa intentando encontrar una salida, aullé hasta sentir que mi garganta se desgarraba, rompí todo lo que encontraba a mi paso. Otros aullidos respondieron al mío y me llamaban. Quería salir de allí, juntarme con mis hermanos y cazar. Entonces un enorme y lanudo perro negro y un ciervo musculoso y de lustroso pelaje me sujetaron con fuerza e intentaron calmarme; pude escuchar los potentes ladridos de un perro junto a mi oreja, que no cesó de ladrar hasta que yo por fin logré entender lo que me decía.

La lucha, que no había durado más de cinco minutos me dejó extenuado y cuando logré serenarme y sentí el sabor de la sangre en mi hocico el miedo de apoderó de mi, pues supe que esa sangre no era mía. Miré al perro y al ciervo y vi sobre sus lomos profundas heridas sangrantes.

Retrocedí espantado, sin poder dejar de mirarlos. Ellos se percataron de mi reacción e intentaron acercarse, pero yo cada vez retrocedía más, hasta chocar con la pared, y al darme la vuelta, pude ver mi imagen reflejada en un enorme espejo roto. Un enorme lobo me devolvió la mirada. Tenía el pelaje del lomo aún erizado y el hocico lleno de sangre. Corrí escaleras arriba aterrado, pensando en que en cualquier momento podría perder el control nuevamente y como pude me encerré en una habitación.

Los rayos del sol filtrándose por la ventana me despertaron. Me encontré a mi mismo sobre una cama adoselada sin poder reconocer mi entorno, sin poder recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí; hasta que los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente con una fuerza impresionante dejándome aturdido por unos segundos.

Corrí al cuarto de baño y me miré en el espejo polvoriento. Un Remus Lupin de aspecto cansado me devolvió la mirada cargada de pavor. Regresé a la habitación arrastrando los pies y me dejé caer en la cama, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. Los había mordido, a mis mejores amigos. A las mejores personas que jamás podría encontrar. Había perdido el control. Sentí pánico. Ahora no solo habían corrido el riesgo al transformase en animagos, sino que también podrían haber muerto; podría haberlos matado.

Unos pasos subieron la escalera hasta detenerse frente a mi puerta. Era Sirius, pude reconocerlo a pesar de mi aturdimiento.

- Remus, ábreme… - no me moví ni un centímetro. No me sentía capaz de mirarlo a la cara después de lo que le había hecho – Remus, por favor… no puedes quedarte todo el día allí, y yo no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me abras… Remus, es en serio, si no me abres la puerta la hecho abajo con un hechizo…

- Remus… sal ya de ahí – esta vez era la voz de James, acercándose por la escalera – No pasa nada, de veras… nosotros sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos cuando decidimos hacer esto…

- Fue nuestra decisión – afirmó Sirius, su voz era tranquila pero firme.

- Pudisteis morir – recriminé con un hilo de voz, en una mezcla de miedo y rabia.

- Fue nuestra decisión – repitió del mismo modo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que eres nuestro amigo, y queremos acompañarte – respondió James simplemente.

- No es justo…

- No, Remus. No es justo que tu tengas que pasar por esto solo, tener que arañarte y morderte a ti mismo… nosotros podemos ayudarte a llevarlo con más facilidad…

- No… no… no… es muy peligroso… Ya visteis lo que pasó anoche, pude haberos matado…

- Remus, abre la puerta, no vamos a pasar toda la mañana hablando así¿verdad?

Caminé a la puerta lentamente, sin poder dejar de sentir miedo y una enorme vergüenza. No pude tampoco alzar la mirada cuando entraron. No me sentía capaz de mirarlos a los ojos. Pero ellos no dijeron nada, solo se acercaron a mi y me abrazaron con fuerza.

- Chicos… yo…

- No hace falta Remus… no digas nada – dijo Sirius en voz baja cuando deshicieron el abrazo.

- Para eso están los amigos ¿no? En las buenas y en las malas – afirmó James.

Sonreí con timidez y me dejé llevar hasta el primer piso, que estaba absolutamente irreconocible.

Todos los muebles que yo había destrozado en algún momento estaban como nuevos, y no había ni una mota de polvo en todo el lugar. La casa parecía precisamente eso, una casa habitable y acogedora. Había fuego crepitando en la chimenea y por las ventanas se podía ver l paisaje de afuera. En el comedor la mesa estaba puesta.

- ¡Vaya! Peter aún no llega – se quejó Sirius.

- Chicos… - dije en voz baja mirado alrededor fascinado.

- Pensamos que necesitábamos una buena guarida – dijo James sonriendo.

- Y esos hechizos confundidores que encontramos el otro día en la biblioteca son muy efectivos, desde afuera nadie verá el humo de la chimenea; y si algún curioso se acerca lo suficiente verá el lugar completamente destruido, como estaba hasta ayer por la noche – añadió Sirius.

En eso llegó Peter con una canasta rebosante de comida. Esta vez los elfos de la cocina habían derrochado amabilidad. Comimos un suculento desayuno conversando de cualquier cosa, y me di cuenta que nada había cambiado entre nosotros; que lo que había pasado la noche anterior era un capítulo a parte en nuestra amistad y que por más que dijese lo contrario, ya me había resignado a que ellos no cambiarían de opinión respecto a la luna nueva, y desde entonces me acompañan en mis transformaciones.


End file.
